smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Flightless Shall Fly
CONTENT WARNING! This movie will contain content such as swearing, blood and gore, violence, and more! If you are under 18, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Chapter 1: Clockwork Transcript Clockwerk: Perfection... Clockwerk: Has no age... The screen fades to black and then shows the text "Clockwork". The screen fades to Krakarov Volcano, Clockwerk's home. Clockwerk: Is someone there? If it was my enemies, I will defeat them… Boko: Is that my enemy? Clockwerk: I am Clockwerk. Boko: WHAT THE- Clockwerk summons his Robo Falcons. Robo Falcon 1: After him! Boko: WHAT THE- The Robo Falcons take Boko and put him in the portal. Boko is sent to Pensacola in the SFU. Boko: My home- Wait a minute??? Warning: Spoilers (of The Rabbit!) begin here. Sunny: Okay, these crops are doing good so far! I’ll go take care of the pumpkins! Boko opens his fridge, but screams when he sees it is empty. Boko: THERE’S NO FOOD?! Boko slams his fridge shut. Boko: I need to find a way to find more food! Boko looks out the window! Boko: I see food! Boko sneaks into the garden and heads to a field of carrots. Boko: Nice! Boko begins to eat the carrots just as Sunny returns. Sunny: Ok! Just refilled the water- HEY! Spoilers (of The Rabbit!) end here. The screen fades to Krakarov Volcano. Clockwerk: Robo-Falcons, where's this rabbit at? Robo-Falcon 2: I'll show you. Flashback. '''Warning: Spoilers (of The Election!) begin here. '''November 22, 2019. Boko flies back to his house. Boko: Ok! The plan may have failed, but at least I got off with no payback! Well, time to head inside! Boko heads inside. Sunny, Meggy, Tari, MarioFan2009, RH, and Radish show up with popcorn just as a car parks at the house and Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny with very pissed off looks enter the house. Boko: (voice) Hi, Mom and Dad- Bugs Bunny: (voice) DON’T HI, MOM AND DAD US, LITTLE *censored*! Boko is heard being *censored* by his parents as Sunny and the others watch while eating popcorn. Boko: (voice) OW! Lola Bunny: (voice) ANSWER US. Sunny: Looks like Boko is finally getting the reward! Bugs Bunny: (voice) GO CLEAN YOUR ROOM! Boko: (voice) No... Lola Bunny: (voice) YOU BETTER DO IT! Bugs Bunny begins stomping with such force the house begins to shake. Bugs Bunny: (voice) UNPLUG YOUR STEREO. MarioFan2009: Oh Man! This is good! RH: I agree! Bugs Bunny: (voice) CLOSE THE DOOR! Flashback and spoilers end here. Robo-Falcon 2: There you go. Clockwerk: Let me see... Same flashback and spoilers as before begin. November 22, 2019. Boko flies back to his house. Boko: Ok! The plan may have failed, but at least I got off with no payback! Well, time to head inside! Boko heads inside. Sunny, Meggy, Tari, MarioFan2009, RH, and Radish show up with popcorn just as a car parks at the house and Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny with very pissed off looks enter the house. Boko: (voice) Hi, Mom and Dad- Bugs Bunny: (voice) DON’T HI, MOM AND DAD US, LITTLE *censored*! Boko is heard being *censored* by his parents as Sunny and the others watch while eating popcorn. Boko: (voice) OW! Lola Bunny: (voice) ANSWER US. Sunny: Looks like Boko is finally getting the reward! Bugs Bunny: (voice) GO CLEAN YOUR ROOM! Boko: (voice) No... Lola Bunny: (voice) YOU BETTER DO IT! Bugs Bunny begins stomping with such force the house begins to shake. Bugs Bunny: (voice) UNPLUG YOUR STEREO. MarioFan2009: Oh Man! This is good! RH: I agree! Bugs Bunny: (voice) CLOSE THE DOOR! Flashback and spoilers end here. Clockwerk: Umm... that's a bit too violent, but okay. Robo-Falcon 2: Okay. Read Who Killed Sly Cooper? to see what happens next! CHAPTER 2: FLIGHTLESS Category:Movies Category:Clockwerk Episodes Category:Robo Falcons Episodes Category:Boko Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Bugs Bunny Episodes Category:Lola Bunny Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Tari Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Radish the Dog Episodes